Avatar
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Castiel se demande pourquoi un ange doit utiliser un véhicule pour interagir avec les humains.


**Avatar**

« Gaby, pourquoi il faut utiliser un véhicule pour parler aux humains ? »

Le Messager ne leva pas le nez de son livre.

« Tu as posé la question à ta maîtresse ? »

« Ou-i » confirma Castiel en traînant sur la dernière syllabe – un de ses tics quand quelque chose l'ennuyait.

« Et alors ? Elle a dit quoi ? »

« Que c'était pour ne pas faire fondre les globes oculaires des humains dans leurs orbites. »

Un instant de silence.

« Et toi, la réponse ne te plaît pas ? »

Les petites ailes noires du nouveau-né s'agitèrent.

« Les humains, on peut leur parler quand ils rêvent. Et ça leur fait pas mal. Alors on n'a pas besoin de prendre un véhicule. »

« C'est vrai » reconnut l'Archange.

« Alors pourquoi on le fait ? »

L'expression de Gabriel se fit pensive et il posa son livre sur ses genoux.

« Mon minouche » commença-t-il gravement, « tu sais que les anges sont supposés aimer l'humanité ? »

« Ouais ! »

« A ton avis, comment on doit faire si on veut se mettre à aimer quelqu'un ? »

Pris au dépourvu par la question, Castiel plissa le front et tira la langue.

« Heu… Aller le voir pour l'inviter à goûter ? Lui demander s'il aime peindre avec les doigts… Jouer à cache-cache ensemble… Aller dormir chez lui si son gardien est d'accord… »

La voix du nouveau-né s'éteignit.

« Tu vois, minouche, pour aimer quelqu'un, il faut passer du temps avec lui. Si tu te contente de te montrer dans ses rêves de temps en temps, ça ne va pas marcher, et tu risques même d'énerver la personne à qui tu t'adresse. Le mieux, c'est de passer du temps en sa compagnie… »

Les grands yeux bleus étaient écarquillés.

« C'est pour ça, les véhicules ? Pour que les anges apprennent à aimer les humains ? »

« Pas seulement pour les aimer, pour les comprendre, aussi. Un humain, ça ne pense pas comme un ange… Mais quand un ange utilise un véhicule, le véhicule se souvient de comment pense un humain, et ça facilite les choses. »

« C'est vrai ? » interrogea le nouveau-né.

« Et oui. Tu vois, un ange tel quel, une entité composée d'énergie de création à l'état pure, ne peut _pas _comprendre une entité organique à la durée de vie limitée. Un ange doit descendre au niveau des humains pour comprendre ce qui les rend malheureux, ce qui les fait rire, ce dont ils ont envie, ce qui les pousse à agir… Il faut expérimenter la vie des humains pour les aimer. Pour vouloir veiller sur eux. »

Castiel resta silencieux pendant quelques instants.

« Alors… il faut être humain si on veut prendre soin d'eux, parce que sinon, on ne sait pas s'y prendre. »

« Exactement » confirma le Messager.

Une étincelle espiègle s'alluma dans les prunelles céruléennes.

« Bon ! Quand je serais grand, je serais un humain ! Comme ça, je pourrais les protéger. »

L'Archange cacha un petit rire derrière sa main.

« Belle ambition, minouche. Mais pour l'heure, tu ne voudrais pas être mon gentil petit protégé ? »

« Si ! »

« Si tu es gentil, ça veut dire que tu n'as pas été piocher en douce dans la boîte de cookies pendant que j'avais le dos tourné ? »

Castiel eut soudain la même expression que l'aventurier se rendant compte qu'il vient de craquer une allumette en plein dans la réserve de dynamite. Le sourire de Gabriel signifiait clairement : _et tu croyais pouvoir me rouler dans la farine, bleusaille ?_

« Vraiment, tu devrais te faire plus discret. A ton âge, j'étais meilleur pickpocket que toi ! »

« C'était juste un ! » piaula le garçonnet. « Ou deux. Ou trois… »

L'adolescent roux fit bouffer ses plumes de manière comique.

« Dans ta chambre, jeune vaurien ! » déclama-t-il de sa voix la plus emphatique. « Avant que je ne te tanne la peau du derrière jusqu'à en faire un paillasson ! »

Castiel décampa illico, poussant des cris d'orfraie entre deux gloussements hilares, et Gabriel se renversa en arrière dans le canapé, son sourire s'élargissant.

Un de ces jours, il arriverait à faire de ce môme un fripon digne de ce nom. Peut-être même que Castiel finirait par réussir à lui jouer un tour pendable.

Oh, il avait tellement hâte de voir ça.

**En sanscrit, le terme "avatar" signifie "descente" et s'applique à toute entité divine qui s'incarne dans un corps humain. Techniquement, cela fait de Jésus un avatar de Dieu.**


End file.
